


Not weak

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, I mean they're still them so they're gonna argue a lot too, Song of the Lorelei, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It was supposed to be a peaceful night spent wolfing out in the forest.Too bad some fucking dumbasses decided to attack them.





	Not weak

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one-shot so much I hope the Loreleis will come back eventually.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

They should be far enough from the mess they’ve left, Benicio supposes, and he finally stops.

He allows himself a moment to catch his breath and only then he helps Lawrence lying on the ground.

 

They got ambushed as they were trying to wolf out in the wild – they wanted to see if it felt as good as Aurra told them, well, Benicio wanted to, Lawrence just got dragged along – but luckily they managed to wipe out the entire group of bandits before any of them could escape and talk about what they saw with anyone.

Fucking dumbasses… Messing with them like that.

 

Benicio crouches down beside his brother to inspect the red mark on his torso.

It looks like it’s healing already, but now Lawrence’s clothes are all dirty red. He’s not complaining about it only because he still has to completely recover.

Benicio can already hear all the things he’s going to say, about how much he liked those clothes and about how much he looks like a filthy animal and about how much he’ll make father worry if he sees him like this.

 

\- Shut up -.

Lawrence looks at him, his pained expression shifting to an annoyed one.

\- I didn’t say anything, you idiot -, he pants.

\- You were going to -, Benicio replies.

Lawrence doesn’t say anything. He’s gotten used to the weird things his brother says from time to time – not to mention all the dumb stuff that constantly leaves his mouth.

 

\- How you’re doing? -.

This time Benicio sounds a bit worried. Well, that’s nice.

\- I’m good… I think -, is all Lawrence is able to reply with before he gets interrupted by his brother.

\- You dumbass -.

\- … And you ruined the moment -.

 

\- Why the fuck did you do that?! -, Benicio exclaims then, now suddenly mad.

\- What was I supposed to do? Let him slash you open? -, Lawrence replies, equally mad towards what he thinks is ingratitude coming from his brother. This is what he gets for trying to protect him.

\- You know I take hits better than you do! -.

Lawrence glares at him.

\- Are you implying that I’m weak? -, he asks.

\- I’m implying that I’m stronger than you -, Benicio replies.

 

\- I’m not weak -.

\- That’s not what I said -.

Benicio tries to lift his brother up – it’s not safe to stay out in the open in the conditions they’re in and they really should get going, Lawrence of all people should understand this – but the other doesn’t budge.

\- I’m not weak -.

 

Benicio looks at Lawrence, at his determined eyes – and also maybe a bit hurt, but Larry would never admit that – and he sighs.

\- ‘Course you’re not -, he says, - You took that hit like a champ -.

 

This time Lawrence lets himself be helped on his feet, feeling a bit more reassured.

After a moment of hesitation – because he’s about to make an ass of himself and because Lawrence is never going to let him forget this – Benicio mutters:

\- Thank you for covering me -.

He hears Lawrence hum but he can’t really see his face because his hair has gotten in the way. He’s always told him that he should keep it short but Lawrence never listens.

\- C’mon, let’s get you home -, Benicio adds, staggering towards home, keeping his brother close.

 

Of all the words he would’ve used to describe Lawrence, he would’ve never chosen weak. Smartass definitely, crybaby sometimes, pain in the ass all the times, but never weak.

Sure, maybe he isn’t the best at fighting, but his true strength resides in his mind.

That’s how they’ve always worked: Lawrence thinks of a plan and Benicio does the dirty work. It’s always been like that.

 

He would’ve never thought that, arrogant as he is sometimes, he would doubt himself which, in Benicio’s humble opinion, is stupid.

They’re Lorelei. They’re all fucking strong.

… Maybe sometimes they just need to be reminded of that, that’s all.


End file.
